pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snow White Tan/Archive 3
User talk:Snow White Tan/Archive 3 hwīt tăn's Talk lol 1st? [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 03:09, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Lol 2nd! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:54, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::FIRST! Rickyvantof 13:57, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::No? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:20, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::wtfm8? [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 17:10, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::Does this make me fourth? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:48, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::No wai! You're third! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:04, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Wohoo! Third on my own talk page, go me d('-'d) - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 06:07, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::You're so awesome! Can I have some awesomeness too? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:09, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Of course you can! Share the awesome around! - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 06:11, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Kewl man! You are now nominated for Haxx Master. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:40, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::W00t! Let's celebrate with cake. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 06:42, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I smell a lie. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 12:51, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Well at least we got my picture of a companion cube, that's lovely enough. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:05, 25 February 2008 (EST) tycn co ? -- Nova -- ( ) 18:03, 1 March 2008 (EST) :Guess who's the leader. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:09, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::You're very late, but after a horrifying link Shadowsin just sent me about a Sundering Hunter build, I had to just.. well, cry. Anyway, hello to you, too. I check my talk every once in a while if you need to get in touch, but other than that, my participation in the wiki is limited to the few comments Shadowsin posts for me, and /wristing at the sad news that continuously reaches my ears. Hope you're still doing well, however. Never really got to know you, but if you want, my contact info is on my User Page. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:07, 2 March 2008 (EST) On a similar note. I might be on a wiki reinforced vacation for a little while, but feel free to contact me outside the wiki. For lulz, go check the edits on the Sundering Hunter build, seeing as the reverts will probably hit before you get back on next. cedave ( _buildpage) 04:17, 2 March 2008 (EST) Rating "Empathy is bad, Power Spike is bad, Power Return is bad, Energy Tap is bad. Diversion, Power Leak, Shame, Power Drain, Power Lock, etc. are good. Bring them." I beg to differ. Empathy is good to deter anyone from attacking, or auto-attacking. How can a skill that deals OVER 100 armor-ignoring damage, costs 5 energy to use and recharges in 12 seconds be bad? When it also prevents your foe from hurting you or healing his/her allies?... Energy Tap might be inferior to GoLE but GoLE is in the variants for Me/E, while the build posted is Me/Any. And Energy Tap has the advantage of being able to cast on anyone, and not having to wait for a spellcaster to use a spell every 25 or so seconds, with a chance to miss. Power Return is good because: it costs only 5 energy, it recharges in 5 seconds and it gives the foe energy that you can play with. Diversion is easy to avoid and fights are too short for you to gain any benefit from it. You won't be up against the same enemy multiple times unless something is wrong in the AB game, so you'll just be taking out 1 skill here, 1 skill there. You won't have time to disable a spiking sin's combo either. Shame is also really easy to avoid and rarely hurts anyone much. Power Drain, see Energy Tap. Power Lock, I agree is good, but costs 10 energy, which means disabling a skill on each recharge won't be good for your energy (and on each recharge is what you'll have to do to get any benefit from it). Power Leak, my favorite skill to hate. It costs 10 energy, beaten by high-energy set (useless on classes that usually never have high-energy sets 'cause lack of spells) and has a 20 second recharge, meaning you'll sit around doing nothing while the next foe is free to spam (see Power Return). There. I hope you won't hate me for wanting to explain my reasoning behind each skill. And I hope you understand why I don't like your rating. Still though, don't change if you don't want to, because it wasn't unviable or anything. :) (build here) SacredForever 11:21, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Energy Tap yields, at best, 7 energy every 25 seconds. That's less than 1 pip of E-regen. GoLE (don't know why you bring that up, I didn't suggest it) saves the caster up to 20 energy every 30 seconds. That's the equivalent of 2 pips of regen. My suggestion was Power Drain, which is excellent energy management for any mesmer with decent reflexes. :If your goal is E-Denial, Power Return is a bad skill to bring, because as the name suggests, it returns energy to the target. If you want to interrupt everything they do, bring Psychic Distraction. But if you want to effectively make sure they don't cast, use Power Leak, Power Lock, Diversion and Shame. You said Diversion and Shame are both easy to avoid and don't hurt anyone. This is very wrong. If your target casts through Diversion, they will effectively have shut down one of their own skills for over a minute. If your target refuses to cast anything for the duration of the hex, you will have prevented someone from either aiding their allies or damaging your team. Win-win. Same deal with Shame, if your target casts, you will not only prevent the skill from being cast, but you will steal a good amount of energy, and if your target doesn't cast, someone didn't get healed, have conditions removed, etc. Win-win. :You say that Power Leak is bad because it has a long recharge, 10e cost, and is countered by a high energy set. Power Leak is an excellent skill, as the loss of 18 energy hurts ANYONE. You will not be spamming skills anyway, so 10e cost shouldn't hurt you (That is, unless you don't change the main energy management skill). With decent energy management, you can handle having 10e interrupts. :Bottom line, bring some better skills, better energy management, etc. and I'll change my vote (and I'm sure everyone will do the same). - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:20, 8 March 2008 (EST) LOL No it's not a funny link, sorry. But your vote could be changed considering Soothing Memories was switched for MBaS, or you could just rephrase it^^. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:13, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :Changed. Thanks for pointing it out to me ^^ - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:26, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Blue Link? yuh. Blue link... wtf you talking about. Please expand. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Smashman ( ) }. :Blue link, as in, no longer a red link. A lame way of saying hi, I admit, but a hi none the less. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:54, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::As I assumed =D How are you? Made any good Builds? Play Guild Wars? etc... =) Smashman 07:48, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::I'm alright, my builds are on my userpage, when I can't avoid it, etc. ^^ - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:52, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::BTW, Snow, you need to figure out how to get rid of the shadowing on the header. The shadow on User Talk:Snow White Tan is kinda screwing up the haxx. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:54, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm not seeing any shadow. Lemme try something, tell me if it changes anything. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:06, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Messed it up even more. May just be a problem on your browser or something, it's perfect on mine. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:08, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::If I have the text size on anything other than "Smaller" it shows up? Weird. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:09, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I also see a minor "shadow". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:13, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I can see what you mean. It's only minor with me, barely noticeable. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:14, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Kill it! Kill it with FIRES!!! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:21, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Oh noes, fire! - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:22, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Thou shalt burn in righteous fire! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:54, 12 March 2008 (EDT) LOL thanks for the Hello on my talk page, it seemed so lonely :) [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 22:21, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::No problemo mr Extreme. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:37, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Check it out and help me add to :3 im sick of some of this bs voting tbh.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 04:45, 15 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd Is the new wtf/no u - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:59, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd it seems so... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:25, 18 March 2008 (EDT) guild I need a good one, I'm sick of my old one. Care to get me an invite into yours please? =D ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 11:15, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Gotta ask Nova or Jioruji Derako for that. I'm just a member. I'll ask them in game for you. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:51, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::You has good guild? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:23, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::I'm in the wrong timezone, so I haven't seen much activity in the 3 days I've been in the guild. People have usually logged off an hour or so before I log on, very annoying. But, the few times I've talked to people, they're very friendly. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:25, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Sounds like my guild then, almost. I rarely see anyone logged on but when I do they are quite nice^^. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:27, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::It's got Nova and Jioruji Derako, and a few Guild Wikians as well. And the cape is cool. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:36, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::: :P Do you do HA? I want a guild that does HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:47, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Honestly, I don't know. You gotta ask Nova or Jioruji for that, they're officer and leader, respectively. As I said, I joined 3 days ago and haven't been much in contact with people. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:50, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::kk. Are you good at HA? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:55, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'm not bad. Got a non-functional Ventrilo, and I'm only R2, so I haven't run much but gimmicks, such as IWAY, Heroway, the Sways, etc. I probably wouldn't do bad in a Balanced team, I'm a pro mesmer :D - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:57, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Good at builds too? If so check out this currently very crappy build, want some input. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:02, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Nature's Renewal + Dark Fury + Rending Touch =\= synergy. People will murder IH immediately. Warmonger's instead of Spirit Rift on the rit. It's fun to echo. AoE KD * 3 is cool. Dunno about the Power Necro, but that might just be me being weird. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:13, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::The build needs either IH or DF to work decently. Otherwise I also doubt the need of Warmongers considering the extreme amounts of knockdowns, but may add it. The Expel Rit is directly copied from some other team build (lol), the power necro is copied and then changed a bit. Will update it a bit, so it would be nice if you could check it out later. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:13, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Lolwut, I log on and I'm an officer. Guess you guys can ask for invites from me now if you want. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:57, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Who cares about PvE guilds?0_o. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:41, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::It's a PvE guild? - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:42, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::PvE is gay, and fun as hell. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:14, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::SWT - I promoted you to officer. xD ::::Rest of you - we try to HA and GvG, esp. on weekends, but half of the people fail. We do have a couple of ranked people though that are my close friends. -- Nova -- ( ) 22:27, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::That's nice, I fail lots so I don't want to join a guild that's awesome they would hate me :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:34, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Q_Q I can't remember how to quit my guild. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:52, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Quiz I got 32/33. Ashra>you? :P Ashra 18:56, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :Me too. Couldn't get the silly cricket question.Flesh Over Steel 22:45, 24 March 2008 (EDT) STOP! HAMMERTIME! And get on fucking GW sometime when I'm on I need moar invite to guild! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:04, 21 March 2008 (EDT) hai cuz.... i have no idea wtf im doing here but oh well.... ~~ Nellynoway 07:44, 24 March 2008 (EDT) The top 50 I'm in it. - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:51, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Number 18 is to my page and 24 to my talk page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:51, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::/cough I'm 1 link behind Redeam /cough. --20pxGuildof 11:24, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::I'm the 123th. Magic number. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:14, 31 March 2008 (EDT) hi, btw ::I wonder what no. 1337 is. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:16, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::1337. User:Yellow Monkey ‎(6 links) ~ ĐONT TALK 08:19, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Let's go say hi to him, shall we? - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:21, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh no. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:24, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Shared rank? - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:26, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Probably. It has changed 3 times already. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:29, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Everyone wants to be leet. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:30, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Go go HA!? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:39, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Too late here in aussie land, and I'm doing my homework. Gl tho. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:50, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Woah! Mah tajm is 14:53 which is a wubbely tajm to do HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:54, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Mah tajm is 23:50. Little late for HA imo, especially with homework to be done. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:57, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Nah :P Or waitwut? Didn't you live in Denmark or something? :P You must be living over in... uhm like China. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:05, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I said I'm danish, never said I lived there ^^ And if you look a few sentences up you'll see me mention "Aussie land". You get one guess :D - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:07, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::hmmmm. My vote goes to... JAPAN! or Australia [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:12, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Close but no cake. Small cake for getting it right here though - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:14, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Ohw -_- Yay, only a small lie!. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:55, 31 March 2008 (EDT) This is Relyk. Wassup?--Relyk 05:51, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Noth'n much. Pwning SF spammers in RA. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:52, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::On 9 consecutive wins ^_^--Relyk 05:55, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Traitor! http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/A_Fiery_Prisoner&action=rate, it's actually an old build from Guildwiki, so I decided to give it a go. :P--Relyk 22:23, 7 April 2008 (EDT) So your the one making all the derv solo builds...--Relyk 22:32, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Yah, well spotted. I'm also working on a guide for it, instead of submitting more of them. Also, that Fiery Prisoner really isn't great. Fire Storm sucks. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:35, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::Not really, its just impossible to keep them inside for full benefit. Its great for PvE though :P.--Relyk 21:27, 8 April 2008 (EDT) RA :That monk was fail, and i got disconned. if ur still hear lets go:P----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:24, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ARE YOU ON!? Then come HA or TA, kthx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:41, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Whaddya think? prof=D/Me name="Waow" ill=9 scy=8+1 earthp=11+1+3 mys=8+1of Strengthof Holy Might (Kurzick)VigorRegenerationConvictionVisageVisageHaste/build huge dps, great survivability. fastest build for uw that i've seen yet. i know you don't like visages, so maybe lose illusion for a few points in wind, and bump up scythe? dunno. if you want, and you think its good, write up a page for it.Matti Nuke 17:56, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Mystic Regen is overkill and Conviction is outclassed by Physical Resistance, especially considering you're already a Mesmer secondary. Bring Heart of Fury. I'll test it later, but I wont have access to my internet (and thus Guild Wars) for a few months. I'm gonna leave a notice on my userpage. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 19:12, 21 April 2008 (EDT) I disagree. Mystic Regen lets you tank smites for a few seconds while they hit you with a visage on, while you can't hit them. Also, Conviction vs Physical resistance lets you survive if you aggro coldfires, or if you decide to kill them to get the last two groups of smites. Also, earth prayers can be lowered, but 15 makes Mystic Regen last 20 seconds, same as all of the other enchantments.Matti Nuke 21:43, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :First of all I still prefer to use Rending Aura, as you only need to use it once, and because it's basically a fire-and-forget spell, as you don't have to employ special tactics to survive when you use it. Secondly, you shouldn't be taking on Coldfires. They're a waste of time, rarely drop anything useful, and they're quite easy to avoid. The only times I find myself fighting them is at the end of the run when I decide to murder them. And while Conviction allows you to do that, making your entire run easier by using Physical Resistance is a far better alternative, as you reduce the damage by more. Conviction is mainly for builds with a non-Mesmer secondary, as Physical simply is the superior choice of skill. And if I had the choice between an IAS and a skill that would allow me to tank for a few seconds while draining with the Visages, I would choose the IAS. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:51, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::did some more testing, and DEFINITELY need higher scythe mastery. i'm only hitting for like 17 on graspings... wtf? higher scythe, lower earth, lose mystic regen. I've been using rending aura builds recently because of the semi nerf to the d/me aob build, but sometimes smites cast soj and stop attacking. what then?Matti Nuke 22:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::I have never seen the smites stop attacking, except for when they start removing conditions or hexes. If they completely stop attacking and just stand there, while being enchanted with SoJ, I would suggest you bail, heal up, then attack again. But as I said, I've never experienced it, so I'm just guessing. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:18, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::And, conviction was there because only 5 energy... these builds are hard to run without radiant insigs. Visages make life much easier... with them you don't have to be afraid to take all three groups of graspings because of no energy denial and no interrupts. Also, they make smites much easier to kill.Matti Nuke 22:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) prof=D/Me name="better." ill=9 ins=1 scy=11+1+2 earthp=8+1 mys=8+1of Strengthof Holy Might (Kurzick)VigorBoonResistanceVisageVisageHaste/build Vital Boon is optional ofc, but gives you an expendable enchantment for Pious Haste to remove. What do you think now? Anything you could think of to put in place of vital boon?Matti Nuke 22:27, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Yup, much better. Criticals hit for 141 against smites with R1 Kurz. Healing can get a bit hairy, but I'm going to try Heart ofFury next run.Matti Nuke 22:39, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::Mystic Vigor is always more than enough healing for me, especially in builds like this where you have several enchantments up, and use an IAS. Besides, Vital Boon is usually useless besides triggering Victorious Sweep early, and you don't have Victorious in this build. And energy shouldn't be a problem. Graspings are gonna Fear Me spike you once, draining energy you can quickly regain with a Zealous Scythe, again, especially with an IAS. They shouldn't live long enough to do it again, but if they do, then you don't need the energy by then. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:49, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::The problem is having 5e for Vos, 10 for AoHM, 5 for Mystic Vigor, 10 for HoF, and 10 for PR. Not to mention another 10 for a Visage or Rending Aura... Matti Nuke 22:57, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Energy used on Pious Haste will have regenerated by the time you've finished pulling. Then you spend your 25 energy on PR → MV → HoF. You hit once, the energy gain from both your Zealous Scythe and natural regeneration giving you enough to cast VoS. Fear Me spike. 2 hits and you can cast AoHM. Now you deal epic damage for 3-4 hits and they die. Against smites you activate PR → MV → Rending, and continue as above. Using Visages will probably hurt your energy a bit here, but should be manageable. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:04, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ... and one last build. :D prof=D/W name="another idea" scy=12+1+2 win=6 mys=11+1of BalthazarAuraof Holy Might (Kurzick)VigorFlailAuraAttackSweep/build Here's another one I've been throwing around. Healing seems a bit light, because you're only under two (sometimes three) enchantments, so I put in Victorious Sweep. Energy is MUCH easier to manage though. Whirlwind attack can be used, though it seems a bit redundant as scythes hit three opponents, and you will only be fighting groups of 5 or so. It may, however, help with health gain from Mystic Vigor. Matti Nuke 23:11, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Constant, free, 33% IAS ftw. 0 strength and it lasts 5 seconds. Scythe hits 9 people in 5.25 without IAS, so it is easily maintainable. ::Mystic and Eremites in there, please. Makes damage even more epic. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:20, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::Think about this. Scythes hit every 1.75 seconds. 33% of that is .5775. 1.75-.5775 =1.1725. .17 seconds longer for Victorious Sweep compared to Mystic, and you gain 240 health. I would take 1.17 second activation and a heal over 1 second (soon to be reverted to 3/4) activation. We're talking about .17 second difference, or .42 second difference when it gets reverted. Matti Nuke 23:29, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, 36hp (2 enchants, hitting 3 people at 6hp/enchant) every 1.17 seconds is only about 30hp/second healing. Vic Sweep is needed, I would say. Mystic would also be bad because there's only sometimes 3 enchantments on you. Matti Nuke 23:35, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Forgot about the temporary nerf. But IAS affects attack skills with activation times. Why do you think Pew Pew rangers used Flail? Mystic and Eremites are still much faster than Victorious. Also, using fast attack skills remove the "aftercast" of scythe attacks, meaning you can do a regular attack, followed by Eremites and Mystic for a high damage spike, which, by the time you have all your buffs up, usually is enough to finish the Smites, if not the Graspings. :::::Against Smites, you're going to have 3 enchants up, meaning 54hp per attack, plus you use an IAS, plus you use fast attack skills. By spiking you quickly regain 162hp, which is more than enough if you're in a pinch. 54hp per attack is plenty to survive the Smites. Your health might not stay at 100% constantly, but you will be guaranteed to outlast the Smites. Against Graspings, you only need Mystic Vigor to survive. You don't even need an IAS to outlast those pushovers. So Victorious Sweep is hardly "needed". - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:48, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just tested both builds. The Flail one is vastly superior. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:56, 22 April 2008 (EDT) sig yes, foo fighters reference, and also my main char name and now my online name. any way to change account name? ^^ cos i don't like my current, i'd rather keep this Everlong 13:10, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :I didn't entirely grasp the content of your message. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:12, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Make a new account and bring up the situation on the admin noticeboard after you're done so we can ban the old one. -- Armond Warblade 15:28, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::Why post it here, I dont get it. Oo --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:13, 31 May 2008 (EDT) GoD userpage is excellent. Wish i had one like that, mine is all text down a page.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 03:43, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Thanks :D You can just c/p the coding, maybe change the colours or something, and make that your userpage. Just make sure you don't mess with my templates. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 12:55, 3 June 2008 (EDT) yay cool pic. Also, hi! Welcome back to the fun world of interwabz! Nova 21:14, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Welcome back. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:25, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Dont is sysop? Well congrats! And thanks. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 16:27, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::MUCH HEARTS. And Dont is a horrible sysop with no morals :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:28, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yo GoD, funky sig. I don't care whether the sysops are corrupt, sociopathic maniacs without morals or not, as long as they do there job ^^ - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 16:31, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::How could you say that GoD?! I've bribed you with 10 ectos + that funky sig! ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:34, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::: :O! I WANT ECTOS! And you better add this to your user page! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:59, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm not a fan of those "Something of whenever" boxes. I think most of them are just stupid. Also, new sig. Can someone tell me if I'm violating any rules with it? - 21px|Talk S W T 17:03, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Nope, nice one. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:06, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Excellent, thanks. - 21px|Talk S W T 17:07, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Wtf? - 21px|Talk S W T 17:09, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Thanks Tab. - 21px|Talk S W T 17:16, 10 July 2008 (EDT)